Twilight: Trauma
by rdrayman101
Summary: It's been 12 years since Bella Swan became immortal. Jacob Black shows up in a panic, he has something urgent to tell Bella and Edward...
1. Chapter 1

**"Trauma" by rdrayman101**

I don't own Twilight, its characters, or any part of it.  
However, this work is my creation. Comments are very much appreciated, as is constructive critisism. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Preface

* * *

I watched in horror as our enemies looked at us, eyes blazing. Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for the end. The last thing I thought of was him. How much I had hurt him, how much I hurt both of them.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

My name is Bella Swan and I am a vampire. My husband (and also vampire) Edward and I have lived happily for 12 years of my immortal life. Our daughter (and half-vampire) Renesmee, has grown to appear to be a young adult, while her mental and emotional development put her well into adulthood.

Twilight, Edward's favorite time of day. It was ironic that vampires should favor that time of day: No longer day, but not yet night. But tonight was not a good one for us, not with the bad news that had just been delivered by my closest friend, Jacob Black.

"What did you say, Jacob!?" I shrieked in horror. I glanced at Edward, standing beside me, hardened expression on his face and still as a statue, too still.

"I couln't save her, Bella. She's dead, I'm so sorry." Jake said in a crumpled voice. He was no longer the Jacob I had known, no longer my own personal sun, he was an empty shell. As if all the life had left his body, his eyes were dull, not a gleam of life left in them.

"Tell me who did it Jacob, you tell me right now!" I screamed in agony, Edward put a hand on my shoulder to try to calm me.

Jacob just looked at me with a pained expression, then in a shaky voice he said "It was Sam, he lost control when he found out...", his voice broke off.

"Found out what?" Edward asked evenly. How could he be so calm?

"When he found out that -- that she was," Jacob hesitated, he looked too frightened to continue.

"What?" Edward and I yelled together.

"When he found out that she was pregnant --" Jacob swallowed nervously, "-- with our child."

Pure rage took over, I seemed to lose control over my actions and observe from afar as I lunged at Jacob with all my strength. Edward started forward a second too late, I already had him pinned to the ground, my hand around his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, another chapter...

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Bella, stop!" Edward said in a rush, "He is not to blame for Nessie's death" he said in an even tone.

I wanted to believe that, but Jacob had a bad habit of saying the wrong things to the wrong people, and it always resulted in someone getting hurt, it was only a matter of time before someone actually got killed afterward.

I looked down at Jacob, part of me wanting to snap his neck, the other half wanting to seek revenge against Sam Uley for my only child's death. But as I gazed into his once lively face, I couldn't do it.

I released my hold on Jacob, but he didn't move.

"What happened, Jacob?" Edward asked, pulling me up into his arms.

"Sam's pack was out on patrol, so was my pack. We are two separate packs now, but we still work and think as one," Jacob explained, looking at his feet.

"Continue your story, Jake." I said, trying to keep the anger from my voice.

"Nessie had just told me that morning that she was pregnant, It's all I had been thinking about all day." He explained, his eyes wide in terror.

"So he--?" I started, "I tried not to think about it directly, but I slipped up, he was furious with me, he went looking for Nessie..." Jacob trailed off, his breathing quickened, his form seemed to quiver slightly, as he struggled to maintain control.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Take it easy, Jake" I said, trying to soothe him.

"Get your hand off me, bloodsucker!" he snarled, a massive rumble deep in his chest as he phased into his massive wolf form, a giant paw came at me from below and sent me careening into a nearby tree. I collided with the trunk at blinding speed, splinters flew all around as I broke it like a twig and tumbled to the ground, I gained control of my fall, and leapt to my feet.

Two hundred feet away, Jacob was howling in pain, his paws over his massive head, as Edward flitted to my side.

"He's seeing her die over and over again in his mind." he said quietly, pain drenching his features. I watched as Jacob turned around and bounded through the trees toward the reservation.

"Where is he going!?" I asked in alarm.

"He's going to find Sam." Edward replied.

"Edward, I have to follow him! He needs our h--" I said.

"No," Edward interrupted, "We need to tell Carlisle, Esme, and the others first."

Reluctantly, I followed him toward the house.


End file.
